


Fenris' Healer

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: Im trying to write a chaptered thing, so just wanted to throw this down as a place holder of sorts.It doesn't start explicitly but it will get there, so I put that warning on just in case.





	1. Chapter 1

Fenris quietly mused over his predicament. About 12 slaves, no, now ex-slaves all hidden in the clinic of the mage he so detested.

The mage who was checking on every person since they'd arrived there. Checking their physical ailments, their well being. He was doting completely on these patients. Fenris thought about whether when he had escaped Tevinter, would the mage have been so welcoming to him.

Fenris was almost jealous of the way he doted on them. In his head mages were supposed to cause havoc and terror in their pushes for power yet, he watched as the gentle Anders helped an injured slave sit down, bandaged up another, and settled them all to sleep comfortably until they could properly get away.

Once they were settled, Anders finally sat himself down with a hot drink, beckoning the elf to join him. Fenris -only slightly reluctantly- went and joined him, both on the floor as most of the clinic space was occupied by the escapees.

"I'd say that was a successful job."

"Thank you for your help, mage."

"Oh come on, these people were suffering..or about to suffer. That's not something I would of wanted to ignore." The ebb of justice felt strong in the mage. "Either way, we did good."

Fenris nodded, sipping the soothing drink, letting himself relax. It was something he'd only learnt recently to do, especially in the company of mages.

Of course, he thought on, some of these slaves could easily be mages.

Anders was almost leaning on Fenris as he started drifting off. The warrior, ever ready to fight, let the abomination have this one. If it not for him, he wouldn't of had anywhere to keep these people safe.

Hawke, who'd been with them when they freed the slaves, entered the clinic, after dropping off the word to Aveline they'd dealt with a band of slavers in her city. He nodded enthusiastically at seeing the two men getting on, so quietly.

Of course in Kirkwall, nothing stays quiet for long.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on here then?" A voice boomed, waking Anders and forcing Fenris to his feet, ready to attack.

A young, cocky voiced Templar repeated himself. A few more joined behind him, all fresh faced recruits.

"I said, knife-ear, what is going on?

Fenris raised an eyebrow as Anders stumbled with words, trying to explain they were bound as slaves, and the people would be on their merry way soon. Fenris could taste the fear and then the magical pull coming off the apostate.

The apostate was having to stop Justice from enveloping him. Not here, not yet. He looked to Hawke.

"Slaves eh?"

Fenris felt his own lyrium flare at those words. Hawke stood in front of the two men, demanding to know what this was about.

The cocky templar grinned.

"And Kirkwall's finest. Hm, too bad. You're all gonna end up as subjects for this, now you're here."

He went to straight to stab something in Hawke, Fenris pushing him aside, whilst in full lyrium mode, absorbing whatever it was. It all became fuzzy for him after that.

The champion and the healer fought alongside Fenris, health diminishing yet still fighting. Metal clashed on metal, blurry movements happened. The sparks of magic lit up the clinic and blood hit the ground. It all became more blurry, too much for the wounded elf. It wasn't long till the blue glow vanished and Fenris had become unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris awoke in the bed in his "adopted" mansion. He was greeted by golden hair, uncharacteristically loose around the face, and a cheery disposition wishing him good morning.

Anders pushed a cup of water to him, which the elf drank in seconds.

"What was that?"

Anders looked concerned. "Well, after you passed out me and Hawke were left with the remaining Templars. Which, we dealt with, very satisfying." He stopped and grinned. "Anyway, they did get what was coming to them - though now, my clinic is a little..out of order."

"The slaves?!"

Anders smiled, softly this time. "They're all safe, don't worry. My clinic may be smashed but they weren't."

Fenris lay back into the bed, grateful for those words. "So what of me, mage?"

Anders bit his lip. "Well, I don't know, but you should take it easy right now. For some reason whatever you took from that stab whilst in your scary fade mode has not reacted nicely."

Fenris looked down at his body, it did ache, and it was freshly scarred. The usually white lyrium curls which tainted his body had a strange red hue.

"Basically it's making you harder to heal. I'd apologise about using magic but I had no other choice to close the wound. Either way, I'm staying here for the time being."

Fenris almost had time to shoot a glare at Anders but he continued; "Hawke's request. I have to look after you, find out how to help whilst I wait for the Carta to fix up my clinic and wait for Hawke to find out what exactly they did."

"The templars were going to do something to the slaves?"

Anders sighed. "Knight Commander Meredith probably knew about it. She denies all knowledge and is blaming rouge templars. Look, I think they were experimenting with something from what I gather. Hawke knows more, or will know more at some point. The slaves were just...test subjects."

Fenris could feel his blood boiling.

The mage spoke again. "I promise to you, they got away. You think _I'd_ let templars hurt anyone? That would not be just."

Fenris looked Anders directly in the eyes. It was a look the mage had never seen him give anyone.

"Thank you."

"You...you get some more rest."

Anders left the elf to sleep more.

He couldn't let that look go. Those green eyes had pierced into him. The sadness, was it realisation about templars? He remembered when he thought that perhaps Fenris should've been given back to Danerius.

THAT IS NOT JUST.

"I know, but I thought it was for the best then."

HE WANTS FREEDOM JUST LIKE US.

"It's not the same. He hates mages."

THIS MAN HAS LET YOU SEE HIM AT HIS WEAKEST. HE IS STRONG AND PROUD. HE DOES NOT HATE YOU.

Anders scoffed at the voice inside himself. To himself he thought "what would you know?"

"Anyway", he continued to himself. "I'm doing this as a favour for Hawke". As the elf slept, Anders took on the daunting task of starting to clean the mansion.

A few hours later Hawke returned, with some information. He explained to both of them that it was a new strain of lyrium that was being tested, and that the templars uppers did know about it, much to the dismay of the elf. Not all of them wanted this, Hawke reminded everyone.

"Basically it's...caused some sort of reaction on your lyrium brands," the champion continued, "sort of like an infection; it won't kill you but you'll be sore for a bit so, Anders here is going to care for you here in return for him being able to stay here whilst his clinic is fixed up. And I know you won't like it but it'll give me time to find more out."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "I can look after myself."

Hawke got up to leave. Both men owed him so much, even if they did really disagree they'd still honour him. "You two play nice."

Anders solemnly turned to Fenris. "You don't actually mind, right? I really don't have anywhere else and this is fairly safe, as most people think it's deserted. As a healer I am happy to dote on you."

Fenris sighed. His mind was swimming more at the fact the templars thought nothing of the slaves lives. Yet this mage had. He knew in his heart not all mages were fundamentally bad, of course. He just never wanted to admit it much.

"What of your..." Fenris made a wrist movement which was supposed to represent the spirit inside Anders.

"Ohh don't worry about him. He agrees with you. Justice for all and that." Anders gave that cheery grin again.

"He also said you smell nice, like a lyrium bouquet."


	4. Chapter 4

The first few days Fenris was a terrible host. Moody, angst filled whines about how he was fine and could do his normal things, until he couldn't, Anders dragging him back to bed or wherever he was comfortable.

He complained about the clean mansion, the food he was getting, the healing magic, the potions.

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose one evening.

"Ok, I'm done, I'll find somewhere else to go if you don't want my help."

He was snapped at, but not with an answer he expected.

"No, Anders, stay with me."

Anders did a double take.

"I will if you stop complaining."

"Fine."

"Why are you so resistant to enjoying this? Take some time off, relax a little."

"I..don't know. I suppose being a slave, to being on the run makes one...tense."

Fenris never gave much out about his actual feelings.

"Talk to me, Fenris"

"I...can't."

Anders thought it would be better to not pry, as much as Fenris was ill he was still no doubt a perfect fighter. Perhaps too perfect. He had seen him naked a lot the last week. The lyrium marks, as grotesque as the operation was to put them there, were beautiful on the elf. Anders shook off the thought.

"Ok, you're in my hands." Anders stood up, rolling the sleeves to his undershirt up. He rubbed his hands together, as he walked to the back of Fenris' chair, and started gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Ok, well, you do...woaheoah" Fenris stumbled his words, a moan the only thing escaping from his mouth as the healer firmly massaged, shoulder to neck. Fenris closed his eyes, in complete silence, even when Anders' hands made contact with his brands, the power of the mage reacting with the lyrium, sending healing magic down the veins.

Anders quietly thanked the maker for the unholy moans the elf was making at his hands. As much as they didn't really get on, there was no denying he wasn't at least physically attracted to the elf. Truth be told, he enjoyed the banter too.

Anders suggested they take it to bedroom. Fenris, almost a puddle, nodded. Anders helped him onto the bed, rolling him onto his stomach. Fenris winced a little from the pain of his wounds, but, grinning a little into the mattress, thought the payoff may be worth it.

And, of course Anders was very talented at giving rubs. He had a perfect grip on the shoulders of the elf, not too soft but not viciously brutal. He worked down, once again giving Fenris' magical conduits "life" when his hands brushed against them. The mage let his hands contort around the muscles; muscles that felt like they'd never known anything but stress. Anders felt a pang of sorrow for the elf below him, which in turn lead to him to realise how quiet Justice had been inside his head. Anders wondered if it was the quiet, constant hum of the lyrium keeping him subdued.

Sometime elapsed, and Anders finished up his back rub, patting Fenris friendly on the backside. The mage knew he was being slightly risky on how friendly he could be with the elf, but a tentative pause and no insults nor ill will were thrown his way. Anders sighed. There had been so many things he hadn't noticed about the elf before. So many quirks, scars, mannerisms...and that was a very nice arse he'd failed to notice before.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenris mumbled incoherently, Anders promising he would return shortly. Shortly-ish. In thinking about that arse, he'd inadvertently thought about other parts of the elf. Bits he hadn't seen or felt. Bits he wondered what it would be like to put his mouth round. He'd found his way to the mansions pretty much abandoned storehouse, slightly flustered. He threw his body on the floor.

He was inner monologuing, about wether or not to bother. But that body writhing under him had stirred something in him, and he couldn't figure out was it desperation, too much lyrium touching for one day, too much Fenris for one day??

That damn elf.

He made a grunt, and got half undressed, and started rubbing at his almost fully hard erection, loudly moaning as the echoes were lost in the large home.


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris was half coherent and trying to figure out his own thoughts. He'd been so cared for; the opposite of what he was used to from years at the hands of a magister. Is that the difference? Mage vs magister? He wrinkled his nose at disgust of his own thoughts, but his mind crept back not to mages in general, but to the kind eyes of the one who was looking after him.

_Do not, mind, make me think of mages anymore._

_Though, he is good with his hands._

Fenris' thoughts wandered away again.

_I feel very relaxed. Why did he touch me on the arse? Was that part of it?_

_How conflicting for me._

Fenris was having strange thoughts of his own.

_I need to sleep more._


	7. Chapter 7

It was well into the night now, and Fenris mustered up enough strength to hobble downstairs. In the dining room, food had been made, put out, and much to Fenris' joy, a glass of wine by each meal.

The smell of hearty food drew the elf in, his face slightly shocked to the effort of the healer, all done for him. Anders was bringing out stew, commenting on Fenris looking more coherent and better. Anders told Fenris to sit and have a drink, and after bringing in bread, sat himself next to the elf. Fenris hadn't eaten properly since..well he never really did. Anders, very smugly told the elf all about the healing properties of a good meal.

After the food was demolished, their conversation continued, with a couple more bottles of wine. Anders could tell Fenris was much more loosened up, and wanted to ask him a few things. And hoped he would open up to him.

It was fairly light conversation, and the two men were actually laughing (slightly inebriated) about tales they were sharing. Anders threw in that everything they'd been through together regardless of how either man felt about the other, that he regarded Fenris as a friend.

Fenris raised an eyebrow, questioning the mage. "Oh, are we friends now?"

Anders warmly smiled, pouring the elf another glass. "I think so, you don't agree?"

"Fine, to us." The elf raised the glass as if to cheers, Anders obliging.

"To us."

"I'm...sorry I never took that much time to differentiate between mages and magisters, Anders. You're an abomination through and through yet, you've shown kindness to me quite a lot. I can't ever trust a mage, but, I find myself able to trust you. A little."

Anders blinked slowly at the elf. "Look, if you want to talk about what happened to you in the past I don't mind to listen. You've heard me go on about how we were treated in the circles and how templars messed a lot of us around. I mean I got lucky, in a way. Some of us were forgotten about in solitary confinement and...just died."

"I am sorry. But you have to understand mages in Tevinter are...twisted. It's not something I dwell on much. Anders, short story is, I've been beaten, raped, molested by many different magisters at once, forced to kill, watched innocents die, been made to kill innocents."

The mood dropped instantly. Anders nodded, understanding the elfs words. Yet, Fenris showed little to any emotion, his face hardened by the years he left behind as a slave.

Anders felt tears forming behind his eyes. If only he could get Fenris to understand, it was exactly the same in the circles. The same things happened, many a time at the hands of templars abusing power. All he could choke out was "it was the same."

Fenris stood up, placing a hand on the mages shoulder. It was that moment of realisation for Fenris to understand why Anders had the hatred he did.

"Then I am sorry for you, Anders, for having to know that."

Anders looked up at Fenris, his eyes full, but not streaming. The elf sighed.

"I think it's time for bed, don't you? Thank you, for tonight, it has been...quite eye opening."

"Yes, yes you're right. I will deal with this tomorrow ok? I'll get you into bed."

Anders helped the elf back into bed, still pained but on the mend. As he went to leave the room he was questioned as to why.

"You want me to watch over you tonight?"

"Have you not been the last week?"

"Well yes. But not like.."

"I would very much like the company tonight."

Anders realised this was as far as showing emotion as he would see. He stripped himself down to his under clothes, sliding into the warm comforts of a proper bed. He couldn't help but let out a contented sigh.

"You don't sleep much do you mage?"

_Ah, back to the names rather than MY name._

"I don't have much chance."

Anders felt the nimble body of the elf wrap round him. He didn't know exactly why Fenris was doing this. But it was nice. 

Fenris started to fall asleep, slightly mumbling.

"Sleep tonight, we both have suffered at the hands of others in very similar ways and who else out of our friend circle knows that more than us two here now? I was blind to not realise it, I was so caught up in my own hatred. So sleep for me, sleep well..."

His words almost sang themselves into Anders heart, as he turned to embrace the now sleeping elf. Anders couldn't help but feel guilty, himself only realising the plight of the other man.

HE IS RIGHT. SLEEP NOW. HELP THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN FORCED TO SUFFER INJUSTICE.


	8. Chapter 8

Anders awoke with a start. The Grey Warden taint lingering inside him still gave him night terrors occasionally, and he felt the body next to him stir. It took him a few moments to realise he had, shockingly, spent the night asleep with Fenris; in bed with the elf. That beautiful body. The elf in question who felt him stir, and put an arm over him. Gripping tightly. Anders swallowed hard. Fenris mumbled something, his hand sliding down Anders chest. Oh maker..

Fenris had pushed closer to the mage now, semi awake, incoherently saying something along the lines of helping the mage sleep. Anders awkwardly shifted, realising that Fenris was hard. Erect. Pushing against him.

Fenris bluntly asked "if you help me I'll help you".

"You're awake?"

"I am now."

"You need help?" Anders voice wavered.

"I haven't been able to...unwind. I've been tense."

"A massage?"

Fenris chuckled quietly. "I thought it would be easier to seduce you."

"You WANT to? What if I don't want to do something we both may regret?"

"How can we regret it if we don't try?"

"I thought you one hundred percent hated mages"

"I don't think I can hate you at the moment."

Anders heart skipped a beat. "You must be unwell."

"Actually I'm seeing clearer than I have, Anders."

Shit. He said my name.

"Are you tipsy, still?"

"Just let me, just let me try this."

Anders rolled on his side, the green eyes burning into his own. "If I say yes and you hate me again after you aren't allowed to kill me."

Fenris didn't blink once. His voice, with no anger, just purred "I want your mouth, Anders."

_What was a quickie between friends?_ The mage thought, as he closed in on the elf's mouth. The way that Fenris had asked, almost demanded at that moment he couldn't say no. Not that at this moment he'd wanted to decline. Not with those eyes, that voice.

Fenris was actually the first to shove his tongue deep into the mage's mouth, his hands pulling at blonde hair, Anders' eyes closing at the sheer amount of passion being bestowed upon him. Anders felt a leg wrap around him, pulling him into the caress. They broke away for air, Anders hands frantically gripping onto the elf now, in sheer desperation of wanting to touch something. Anders caught the elfs glance, suggesting a look of 'are you sure?' The elf grabbed Anders' hands, pulling them over his back, lower, as Anders got to touch bare skin. "You patted me there before mage, now you get to touch properly".

Anders mind swayed as he squeezed the elf's arse, his hands exploring, fingers more brave, sliding into the crack and teasing, Fenris breath becoming harder, huffing slightly. Anders was away himself, nibbling at the elven collarbone, his own now evident hardness pushing just as much back into the other man.

"So I attract you mage"

Anders smiled. "As hateful as you are, people would be mad to not find you attractive."

Fenris just smiled. Anders re-attached himself to the elf, his mouth leaving kisses down the lithe body. The elf grabbed at the blonde hair once more, curiously ever-so-slightly pushing it down. Further down.

Anders knew exactly what this was meant to signify. He played the game. He kissed further down, the stomach, abdomen, hips...

_Well, this is where I excel_ , thought the mage as he slightly bit as his lower lip, the hardness just waiting for his attention. In desperation Fenris pushed at his head, causing the mage to grin.

_Desperate elf._

Anders carefully opened his mouth around the tip, playfully sucking, swirling his tongue.

Fenris, his eyes wide with pleasure, gasped uncontrollably, as the mouth slowly took him all in. His hands on Anders' head matched his rhythm, deep, slow sensual. The elf bucked against Anders' mouth, unable to contain his twitching and writhing. Anders couldn't help grin as he sped up, all out leaving a trail of precum, and all back in again, in one swoop. Fenris was practically clawing at Anders' scalp now, as he involuntarily thrust into his mouth.

A variety of colourful Tevene escaped Fenris' mouth, as he came, quickly, not used to the verocity of such pleasure. Anders swallowed it all, slowly removing his mouth as not to spill any. Fenris lay there, panting heavily.

"I thought you'd last longer" Anders quipped.

"Quiet, mag.." his words stopped as he breathlessly tried to correct himself. "And..ers".

"So, where is mine?"

"I..can't do that.." Fenris said, quietly as he looked into the nothingness of the wall. "I am..sorry."

Anders instantly regretted his wording, a plethora of 'I didn't mean you had to, I don't expect anything, this was lovely really' escaping his mouth and some apologies thrown in there for good measure.

Fenris appreciated the gesture. He nodded and he closed his eyes. "I do not regret this, Anders."

The healer smiled, a little bitter, and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Just before he left to relieve himself, a small but deep voice told him to come back when he was done.

And once he was done with his own needs, he did return.


End file.
